Provide support services in: the performance of numerous planning and analytical tasks (including data collection and analysis); and general logistics support in the development of related or otherwise required documentation and conference activities of the Division. These two types of service may be viewed as separate areas of competence. However, the Contractor will have to integrate these in the performance of many of the contract activities.